


Can't Argue there, Djarin

by TheKeeperofBabyYoda



Series: Cara/Din omegaverse [6]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Cara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Romantic Fluff, omega!din
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeperofBabyYoda/pseuds/TheKeeperofBabyYoda
Summary: “Din….You're not serious right?”
Relationships: Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Cara/Din omegaverse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867996
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	Can't Argue there, Djarin

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I am loving all the comments and kudos, I hope you guys like this story just as much.

Cara leaned back in the pilot's chair, she had just adjusted their flight path, she was only wearing a tank top and shorts. Din was still asleep when she came up here, sprawled out on the mattress they dragged into the crest. Din had protested the idea at first, but he wasn’t protesting now.

She slowly got up and stretched before going down the ladder, she turned and was surprised to see Din awake and reading a datapad. The most shocking thing was he didnt get dressed, which she was not complaining about. “Well, that's a sight I love coming down too.” She comments.

He glances at her and rolls his eyes. “The only reason I wear clothes when the kid is here is so I don’t scar him for life.” Din says, looking back at his datapad. He was laying on his front, looking pretty comfortable.

“You mean like the time he forced the fresher door open?” She says, grinning a bit when he huffs at her. “That was scarring for both me and him.” He mutters and she laughs as she comes over.

She could still see the bite marks and light bruises she left on his neck and back, she carefully sits down on the mattress and looks at the datapad. “What are you reading?” She asks after a moment.

Din doesnt answer for a moment, she's about to ask again when he does, “Trying to learn about the power the kid has. I want to understand his gifts better, I don't want him to overdo it.” He says.

She hums in agreement and leans down, pressing a kiss to his shoulder, she kisses all the little marks on his back. “You are a vision.” She murmurs against his shoulder blade. 

“I'm sure you say that to all the omegas.” He says lightly, yelping when she bites the place she was kissing. 

They fall back into silence, her still pressing little kisses on his back and him reading quietly. He finally huffs and lays the datapad on the floor before turning to lay on his back, “Happy now?” He asks, focusing on her.

She grins and kisses him lightly, “Well it's not everyday you just lay around like this.” She says, he shoves her face a bit and huffs. 

“Because we would never get anything done.” He grumbles, her head cocks a bit and she gets the devious look, “Oh I'm sure I can multitask, Djarin.” She says, only to get shoved off the bed.

“Nope, I’m tired, good night.” He says, now covered in all the blankets, she looks a bit shocked before she attacks his sides, trapping him in the blankets. 

“Oh? You’re tired now?” She says over his laughter, he manages to get her off, only for her to grab his foot and tickle it as well. He is laughing and wheezing, trying to free his foot, “Okay! I'm not tired!” He yells and she drops his foot and flops down next to him.

“It's a miracle!” 

Din just pulls her into a kiss, “No, you are just an ass.” He mutters when he pulls back, she tackles him again and they roll around in the bed. Their playfight just ends with them kissing and holding each other.

He wraps his arms loosely around her neck, looking up at her with a lazy grin, “Too think if I hadn’t have gotten the kid, we wouldn’t be here.” He says, smiling faintly, “I wouldn’t feel so happy and...comfortable.” He is playing with her hair as he speaks.

She presses a kiss to his nose, “And I wouldn’t have the most badass omega as my mate.” She says with a grin, earning snort. “I even thought you might have been an alpha back then.” She adds and he lets out a laugh. 

“Wow, must have really been a mood killer when you found out I wasn't, huh.” He says, grunting when she jabs his side with her fingers.

“Nope, it did make my possessiveness of you make sense.” She says, looking thoughtful. 

Din raises a brow at that, “Possessiveness?” He inquires.

She looks away a bit, but grins again, “Whenever Omera talked to you, making it very obvious she liked you…..The alpha side of me was not having it, I almost ran over and shoved her away.” She says, blushing just a little.

Din is silent for a long moment…….”Wait, Omera liked me?” He finally asks.

“….”

“Din….You're not serious right?” 

The blank stare he was giving her, made her sigh and face palm. 

“You mean to tell me that Omera was giving you all the signals and you…...had no kriffing idea?” She could not believe her omega was this dense when it came to romance. “Din Djarin.” She says, raising a brow at him.

He looks away and squirms a bit, “I am not comfortable with this line of questioning, can we please change the subject?” He asks

She starts laughing and pressing kisses to his face, “Gods, I love you so much, you are so dense,” She says, noticing him avoiding her eyes and clearly pouting a bit, “Din, stop pouting.”

“I'm not.” He mumbles.

“You most certainly are,” She teases playfully, earning a huff.

She lets out a low purr, pressing kisses against his face until he starts fighting a smile, only then does she press their heads together. 

“I’m glad you didnt notice, because then I might have done something bad.” She says, “You are mine and I'm yours, anyone who tries to take that from us, will not be living for very long.” She says, her voice dropping to a growl. 

Din shivers a bit at her growl and just purrs softly, pressing his face to her neck. She finally shifts so they are laying side by side, cuddling him close, happy to know that only she can see him like this.

“I think I should just ban clothes when the kid isn't here,” She says, “Because you are gorgeous when you are relaxed like this.” She says, sliding her hand to his hip and gripping it. 

He lifts his head up and grins, “Only if the ban is for both of us.” He tells her.

“Can’t argue there, Djarin.”


End file.
